Lexine
How Lexine entered the Tourney As Sesame Street was going toward Nintendo Land, Lexine was excited about a tournament they are holding. The name of that tournament was the Smash Bros. Tourney. The Nintendo Land manager said Lexine would win the prize money if she could defeat Cloyster. How to Unlock In Tourney 2, the player must accomplish one of these tasks to unlock Lexine: *Play 2432 Versus Mode matches. *Using Third Hokage, win 30 matches in the Survival Mode. Players can avoid fighting Lexine by purchasing her from the Smash Store for 800 Smash Coins, and they can also avoid fighting her by making a wish from Shenron. For all of the aforementioned requirements, the player will have to fight Lexine at Hidden Leaf Village. Upon defeating her, after making the wish from Shenron, or after purchasing her, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use Cookie Monster's well-known human friend, Lexine!" She will be seen right of Cookie Monster, left of Amy Rose, above Lu Bu, and below Sophia XL. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Stands with her left hand fingers to her face. After the announcer calls her name Lexine punches and does two kicks and says as the camera zooms, "We can all bend together!" Special Attacks Radiation (Neutral) Lexine flies forward doing two spin kicks then an axe kick. Brawler (Side) Brawler: Lexine takes out a frying pan then does a hard fore swing. Elevation (Up) Lexine is elevated by an invisible platform. Cartwheel Elbow (Down) Lexine cartwheels then jumps at her opponent with her left elbow ramming into her opponent. Pillow Barrage (Hyper Smash) Lexine rapidly throws pillows at her opponent. It stops after 19 pillows. Plasma Finisher (Final Smash) Lexine jumps into the air makes a large ball of plasma energy, holds it in her hands and says "Now you will feel my fury!" then throws the large ball at her opponent. It explodes with a force 97.835 megatons and either damages the opponent heavily or takes a life from the stock. Victory Animations #Lexine punches and does two kicks then announces "You can use you're knees and elbows when you bend.". #*Lexine punches and does two kicks then announces "You say my first school friend was my enemy, I kill you!". (Anna victories only) #Lexine raises her leg then kicks it like an axe saying "It's easy to do.". #*Lexine raises her leg then kicks it like an axe saying "Don't call me Xiaoyu!". (Alisa victories only) #*Lexine raises her leg then kicks it like an axe saying "Oh dear. What is the medical report going to say?". (Cookie Monster victories only) #Lexine steps out from the side and holds out her arms saying "I'm making a skyscraper.". #*Lexine steps out from the side and holds out her arms saying "For attempting to undermine my friends, I sentence you to be expelled!". (Cloyster victories only) #*Lexine steps out from the side and holds out her arms saying "Good knight, bad prince.". (Gyan victories only) On-Screen Appearance Lexine walks up throwing off her coat asking "How about the jelly?". Special Quotes *Isn't it time for a bending practice? (When fighting Cloyster or Alisa) *No, my Sesame friends and I are a true fighting force! (When fighting Kazuya) *A knight in shiny armor. Wait, you're not a good knight in shiny armor. On guard! (When fighting Gyan) *An empire to build, a city to win. (When fighting Jin) *Too early for sleeping. (When fighting Lee) *You wouldn't pit me against my own school friends, would you? (When fighting Anna) *Can I give a going to heaven present? (When fighting Shin) *Is it a hamster for me? (When fighting Tinkerputt) *Saying a word beginning with L, nearly made me sleepy. (When fighting Heihachi) *Hey, aren't we friends? On the same side? (When fighting Cookie Monster) *Recently I've taken up martial arts. (When fighting Elmo) Trivia *Lexine and Gabi are the only Sesame Street human characters to be a starter in all of Super Smash Bros. Tourney. *Lexine's outfit is taken from Elmocise, but her quotes are a mix of those from said video, Get Up and Dance, Imagine That, and some original quotes. *Lexine shares her Japanese voice actress with Pikachu, Pinky Dinky Doo, and Ramona Quimby. *Lexine is the fourth character who was a starter in Tourney 1 to be demoted to unlockable in the sequel, the first three were Kento, Zant, and Grey Gargoyle. *Cookie Monster. the Muppet that Lexine almost always appear with, also appears in both Super Smash Bros. Tourney games. Like Lexine, Cookie Monster is a starter. *Lexine makes a cameo appearance in Man Ray's ending, stuck chest-deep in a quicksand pit at a beach, along with Young Nina and Young Anna. *The default rival of Lexine is the Bivalve Pokemon, Cloyster. Her second rival is Sakigake!! Otokojuku's Hien. Category:Starter characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters who harm the background music